ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SSJ4 Vegito
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Origins of the Saiyans page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supremegogeta (Talk) 00:52, June 2, 2011 Hey there Welocme to the Wiki! So what brings you here? Supremegogeta 00:58, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Aweosme I am always gald to have a new person here! And thank you i liked your story as well. I hope you have a great time here and don't forget to read the Rules. Supremegogeta 01:07, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hey SSJ4 Vegito! Glad you're on ths wiki. So what got you to join? Nappa77 02:21, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello Would you like me to make a signature for you? I can even shade it if you want. And I want to help, so please ask! 03:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yes you can make it as long as you put ( your name than version) ok. Supremegogeta 17:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC) No problem glad to help! Supremegogeta 18:59, June 4, 2011 (UTC) We don't need another segment on the main page we have enough. Besides not that many people make Fan fic storys so we would run out fast. Supremegogeta 03:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I am glad you suggested an idea to me and thats what part of being a user is about making good edits and tring to help the WIki! Supremegogeta 03:59, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! It's an honor to have an energetic new fellow member on here to make this wiki strong! Best wishes! Wairu 15:48, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Pyrokani You can add categories to fan fic pages if there not there but fan fics do not need links. Also you make them by posting two of these June 15 Thanks! I really appriceate it!! How do you make those little fan boxes on your user page? -SuperSaiyanKrillin I would want you to do first but you can do witch ever you want. Supremegogeta 21:03, June 20, 2011 (UTC) hi whats up?. Soilder5679 02:37, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Gt can be considered cannon to the anime. If you count. 1. The Humans Vs Ginyu Force on King Kais planet 2. Gregory on King Kais planet 2. Future Trunks,Piccolo,Vegeta being able to fight on par/equal with there Cell Juniors Count those and it can be considered cannon. all stated on the dragon ball wiki. Soilder5679 02:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) are you sure you don't want one made for you? I can do it without your password. 16:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I saw you needed help with a sig on the best sig blog, so here's how. First you go up to the address bar and add/sig2 to it (It should look like http://www.ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:SSJ4 Vegito/sig2) put User:SSJ4 Vegito/sig on the page. After that go back to the address bar and remove the 2. Then on that page put this whatyouwantittosay of course change whatcoloryouwant to whatever color you want same with the whatyouwantittosay. July 15 The pic has to be on the wiki. Just put the file name either at the beginning or end of the sig (Depending on where you want it or them) so say the pic you want is Goku.jpg just put ( or 40 or 45). July 15 Hey! :D Hey I read your saiyan origins fan fic, and just wanted to say that it was really AWESOME! My name is SpiritBomb, and I`m from earth! 16:31, July 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem, it was really great! My name is SpiritBomb, and I`m from earth! Comments used to be not allowed, but now they are. July 21 Supremegogeta told me he wanted them all removed. July 21 Thanks! :D Thank you I won`t let you guys down!!! 06:28, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I hope to use my powers for good. Nappa77 23:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I think you should ignore what he said ass and lmao and oh my god is ok to say. Hel eft becaseu i told him that. lol So like i said ignore it. =] Supreme GogetaIs a TrueAmerican 00:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC) OK it means that if a user uses the same fan fiction picture that you already used on a page without asking you first if he can use it he is breaking the rule. Supremegogeta 01:47, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes that is allowed. Supremegogeta 01:55, July 28, 2011 (UTC) August User of the Month! Congratulations! :D Congratulations on becoming the featured user of the month for August! You became the user of the month for #Being friendly #Breaking none of the rules on your time here #Helped other users by supporting. #Helping others in other ways. #Creating nice full edits. #Being SUPER AWESOME! :D So thank you! Congratulations! 04:18, August 1, 2011 (UTC) HEy congrats on becoming User of the month! Supremegogeta 12:06, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Why lol you earned it? I think you are one of the best users on here. Supremegogeta 12:11, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey what did you type to get the Popo fan? Supremegogeta 12:44, August 1, 2011 (UTC) That's weird it wont work for me. lol Yea that is with out doudt the most awesome underrated thing out of all Dragon Ball. XD Supremegogeta 13:08, August 1, 2011 (UTC) lol I Finally got it to work. Supremegogeta 13:14, August 1, 2011 (UTC) No problem you totaly 100% deserve this! :D You are definitely one of the best users here! So thank you! :D 19:05, August 1, 2011 (UTC) heres the link to the forum i was talking about!. Soilder5679 03:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Taken care of Yeah i took care of it. Thanks for letting me know. Supremegogeta 01:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know. I went to block him, but it said SG blocked him 1 minute ago. August 24 Yes you can have rollback rights i don't see why not. =] Supremegogeta 02:06, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man im glad your here to. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Soilder5679 16:48, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it's fine. Supremegogeta 17:00, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Pics. These are the best images I could find in the episode that were worth taking. Hope they are ok. 14:59, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, I use a mac computer, so I am not sure if this would be helpful, but when I want to capture a certain video screen, I have to put in full screen, then I press these buttons in this order. Command, Shift, then 3. Then the image is capture, (You need to name to what you want later.) Then, I click on the image, then I crop the area I want, (Black lines) with the command and K key. 15:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, glad you like the pics. Whenever you want more, ask me! 15:16, August 30, 2011 (UTC) King Vegeta fan I had already made a King Vegeta fan template. It is wrote as King Vegeta Fan. All caps at the start of each word. 18:48, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I have deleted it now. 18:52, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, good job. 18:56, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll try. 20:38, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I have done it. 20:52, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok. 20:55, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Pic for bro Hello SSJ4 Vegito. I got the pic your brother wanted. Use this pic, the first one I uploaded was for pages, this one is the right size for an avatar. 06:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok i will talk to him about it and i am going to keep him banned. Supremegogeta 16:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Could you help me with ultraff.wikia.com? No. Supremegogeta 20:53, September 15, 2011 (UTC) chat want to chat with me and blaze fire Tournament 2 Hey, just wanted to inform you that the tournament is not weekly anymore, it is every four days, and the second blog has now been made. 16:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes I do you can go to YouTube or you can go to there website here is a link to there website http://www.teamfourstar.com/page-episodes and here is a link to there YouTube page http://www.youtube.com/user/TeamFourStar Supremegogeta 16:24, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it, thanks for telling me. 21:35, September 18, 2011 (UTC) }} Ok i will ban that account. Supremegogeta 23:08, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Reply It was a sock puppet account. Supremegogeta 22:56, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Wassup? A machine? Which one? Oh Oh man, that sucks. Do you want me to archive your talk page? It's getting pretty long... Okay, tell me when you do want it archived. :D Yeah its ok. Im not in a good state right now, but that thing that they said ( you know who Im talking about) , wasnt right at all. It takes a whole nother level of understanding, and they have no real clue what they even mean. It was rude, and really unecessary. I was trying to just share how I felt, and that maybe wasnt such a good idea. People can be so insensitive sometimes, I guess I should have already known that. You were fine, and right too. I probably should never have told them, because they dont even get it. No one would get it, its a whole different thing when someone knows me in real life, and after what Ive seen/read/felt/thought , it becomes traumatizing. Especially for someone like me. Im not angry at you at all, but I just felt like I should tell someone this. And you're 19. You seem to know how the world works. Haha. 23:29, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Its better if I didn't say anything. Its not like people really care anyways. And they kept on taking it wrong too. They DIDNT get it. The fact that so many people died because of how degrading and de-humanizing real people can be. To treat people like ANIMALS, like things less than that. It wasnt right. And I wasnt ranting either. Thats just how I felt at that time. I couldnt pretend to be happy and type fake things when I was crying. It was all real. So I might as well say what was bothering me at the time. Thats also because I finished Schindler's List today too. So, it was pretty emotional, sending a strong message. Im glad you understand at least. Im not trying to complain about 'the past' or whatever, but being hurt by what happened isnt a wrong thing. I definately wont bring it up anymore. But that would make me hardly come on here anymore. 00:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh and here's a pic of Vegito: http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=bulma+vegito#/d34qxrc ' ':P ''' '''Do you want to know what really ruined me today? Listen and tell me what you say: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0DJElBoW9c Now you know why I cry. 00:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) What happened? Its very very very good. But definately a heart-breaker. 00:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha! Thats totally us! xD Good one. Kay, here's a song if you want to hear something a little more uptoned. :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wLvDXVP0O4 00:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I found two more :P I cant help having you in my mind right now. Here's another song for your enjoyment! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUhMHhM8W_k (Hehe) :D 00:40, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, totally! Oh and listen to those lyrics. *Blush ;) 00:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC)